One (1) of the most common tools found in the toolbox of a contractor or do-it-yourselfer is the tape measure. It is used in all stages of a project, from the beginning planning stages through detailed design, construction, and final inspection, since it provides extremely accurate measurements at a minimal cost. Tape measures typically include a flexible measuring tape coiled within a housing. The measuring tape includes incremental measuring indicia on its top surface for measuring distances. In use, the measuring tape is extended from the housing to a desired point in order to measure the distance of a work surface.
The main disadvantages of these measuring devices are the inaccuracy of the measured distance and the lack of versatility. While most tape measures can make inside measurements, they typically rely on the somewhat inaccurate observation of the measuring markings at a corner of the work surface as the measuring tape is bent around the corner or at the exit of the housing. Such measurements can easily be an eighth of an inch off or more. Even if such measurements could be accurately taken, tape measure placement is critical to ensure square and level measurements at perpendicular locations. This often forces the user to not only carry a level and a square, but often times having to use more than one tool simultaneously to get an accurate measurement.